drakensang2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Kurioses
Hmm. Bei mir ist da kein Blut. Kann das von der Profession abhängen? Das ist ja gleich gegenüber der Stelle, wo man als Angehöriger der Kämpferische Profession bei Die Patrouille den Reichen Sack vor den Räubern rettet... Ich spiele eine Elementaristin. Oder ist das das falsche Gitter? --Gorbalad 20:01, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) thumb thumb|leftthumb|left Also am Anfang des Abenteuers hatte ich dort auch keinen Toten rum"hängen". Erst dann wohl später. Ist mir bis Spielende nicht aufgefallen. Dachte der liegt von Anfang an da. Ich nehme an, der Tote hat sich nach meiner Queste für die Gilde zu arbeiten, bei dem Nächtlichen Scharmützel "aufgehangen" und liegt seid dem da rum. Ha, finde ich gut. Das ist ein intelligentes Abenteuer. Das Programm hat vergessen den Kerl down zu laden. Das Auferstehengsschiff der Zylonen muss defekt sein .-))Lallyhan 20:44, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Skrupelloser Händler hat Dringendes zu erledigenDas Fenster befindet sich übrigens unter dem Haus des thumb|left|Skrupelloser Händler geht ins Hausskrupellosen Händlers (der die Neckerin verkaufen möchte). Man trifft ihn in der Gasse vor dem Haus, wo er feststellt, daß er etwas Dringendes zu erledigen hat. Kurz darauf verschwindet er im Haus. Später dann der Tote unten im Keller. Zufall? ArthursBademantel (Diskussion) 16:18, 2. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Bambi Sorry, aber was hat der letzte Eintrag mit dem ganzen zu tun? Darthcast 12:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Comuter will nicht so wie ich es will! Neuer Beitrag, neue Kuriosität. Sorry, bin Anfänger. Dass du Anfänger bist, ist ja kein Problem. :D Was ich mich frage ist nur, wo denn in Drakensang AFdZ Bambi oder eine Anspielung auf Bambi vorkommt. In dieser Kategorie sind Anspielungen, witziges etc. oder besonders gut versteckte Detailverliebtheiten aufgelistet. Darthcast 13:16, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sollte das''' Philosophen Trio', wie schon geschehen bei den Witzeerzähler & Witzereißer, nicht auch unter die Kategorie:Kurioses & Lustiges gestellt werden? Kann die bitte jemand da reinstellen. (Genauer nach: Größere Funde (eigene Artikel) (Seiten in der Kategorie „Kurioses & LustigesGrößere Funde) Ich bekomme das irgendwie nicht hin ? - Danke ....... und was "der Tote von Nadoret" mit der Kategorie zu tuen hat, ist folgendes: Wir dachten Anfangs der liege schon immer da rum. War aber nicht so. Wurde erst später aufgeklärt. Jetzt darf er da weiter rumliegen. Lallyhan 21:41, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wer hatte denn etwas am Toten auszusetzen? Ich finde der passt sehr gut hier rein. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihn auch selbst gefunden hätte, werde aber nach ihm Ausschau halten. ;) :So fügst du du einen Artikel einer Kategorie hinzu: :*Rufe den Artikel auf, den du hinzufügen willst. (Philosophen Trio) :*Am Ende des Artikels befindet sich die Schaltfläche "Kategorien hinzufügen". Klicke darauf. :*Sobald der Cursor anfängt zu blinken, kannst du Text eingeben. Achte darauf, '''dass du den Namen der Kategorie (Kurioses & Lustiges) richtig schreibst', sonst funktioniert es nicht. :*Sobald du den Namen des Artikels (korrekt) ausgeschrieben hast, klickst du auf Speichern. :Ich werde es erstmal nicht hinzufügen, dann kannst du es ausprobieren. ;) Darthcast 23:28, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Na Toll------ hat nicht geklappt. Jetzt habe ich 2x daneben gehauen. Ich will hier nicht rumprobieren, wie sagten wir noch" Es soll ein schönes DS2 Wiki werden!" Ich habe alles richtig geschrieben, nur da wo das "Trio" hin soll, ist es nicht gelandet. Grrrrrr !!!! Lallyhan 11:14, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Darthcast, da ich das Philosophen Trio, nicht in Kategorie:Kurioses & Lustiges hineinbekommen habe, lag daran, das ich zwischen dem Doppelpunkt keine Lücke gelassen habe. Aber woher soll man das wissen ??? Habe gesehen das du bei Kategorie hinzufügen, dort ein Leerzeichen gelassen hast. Na dann, bin ja lernfähig; aber wenn mein "Lehrer" falsch übermittelt, ist es nicht des "Schülers" Schuld. (Grins) :-)) Lallyhan 17:16, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC)